callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Deathmatch
Team Deathmatch is a multiplayer game mode that shows up in Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Call of Duty 3, Team Deathmatch is called Team Battle, but the objective is still the same. Team Deathmatch (in Modern Warfare 2) is extremely popular as there are usually over 100,000 people playing it. Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty 3 The object of this game mode is to kill as many people as possible on the opposing team. The teams are broken up into Allies, and Axis. Each kill is worth 1 point. Depending on the settings of the game, a match usually ends with first team to reach 100 points as the winner. If the point limit isn't reached after a certain amount of time, the team with the most points when the time runs out wins. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It features two teams, USMC versus OpFor in Ambush, Backlot, Broadcast, Bog, Crash, Crossfire, District, Showdown, and Strike and S.A.S versus Spetsnaz in Bloc, Chinatown, Countdown, Creek, Downpour, Killhouse, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, and Wet Work, and the objective of both teams is to kill as many members of the enemy team as possible. The first team that reaches 750 points, or gets the most points in a specified time limit, wins. 10 points are achieved for each kill and 2 points for each assist. 10 experience points are achieved upon calling in close-air-support after achieving kill streaks of 3, 5 and 7 respectively. These points do not go towards the team total. *3 kills - UAV Recon *5 kills - Airstrike *7 kills - Helicopter Call of Duty: World at War Much like to Call of Duty 4 and the previous titles. The first team to gets a certain number of kills wins the battle. The assist system is more detailed than Modern Warfare's system. Instead of always getting 2 points for an assist, the player is given a different score depending on how much they assisted the killer. Giving the victim a light wound gets 2 points, a more serious one gets 6, etc. Also, 10 points are given when a Recon Plane is called, an Artillery Strike is called, and the Dogs of War are called. These points go towards the team total. *3 Kills - Recon Plane *5 Kills - Artillery Strike *7 Kills - Dogs Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The layout of the team deathmatches in Modern Warfare 2 is structured the same as they were in the previous games. But because of the xp change, each kill gives 100 xp and assists give 20 or 40. The game is first team to 7500, 10,000 in Ground War games (75, and 100 kills respectively), or if 10 minutes ends, whichever team is ahead. Additional points are given for shooting down aircraft, calling in killstreak rewards or getting special kills, such as a Payback kill, but these are not added to your team's score. Modern Warfare 2's Team Deathmatch re-spawning is very different from in CoD4 and WaW. In previous games, players spawned far away from enemies, generally with teammates. In MW2, however, the mere proximity of enemies to a spawn point no longer prevents spawning there. Instead a player will spawn at a point as long as no enemy is looking at the spawn point regardless of how close they are to it. Thus, players often spawn closer so they should be cautious about walking out into the open after respawning. Interestingly, if a player is looking through a chain link fence at a spawn point it does NOT prevent enemies from spawning there, though the player can clearly see the spawn point and can easily shoot through it and "spawn kill." Tactics Battles in Team Deathmatch often play out according to a few scenarios, since players' behavior is often quite predictable. Usually depending on the map or the way some of the players choose to play, the entire game will revolve around a specific set of tactics. Hold the Base *The match begins with players running to a common base to hold and defend, knowing that other players will try to do the same or will run through or around this base. This is the most common style of gameplay. *Combat will then centre around this base for a large duration of the match, resulting in high kills for either the attackers or the defenders depending on who is better at what. *Common bases include the plane or central tower in Terminal, the large central building in Derail, several buildings in Invasion, one of the trenches in Wasteland, the bunker or cave in Afghan, and the house in Estate. *The 'base' in question may actually just be a section of the map where players from one team have camped out. This includes areas such as the narrow side of the bridge in Underpass, the main avenue in Quarry, or the top of the escalators in Terminal. *Clever players may even choose to let enemies enter the base and set traps for them. This is usually done with some combination of Cold-Blooded, Ninja, Scavenger, and Claymores. *Effective counters to the camped out enemies include explosive and CQB options, sniping in on the base from afar, or choosing to avoid the base altogether and force the enemies to leave. *Paradoxically, when an enemy team has a well-established base, some players will rush in as fodder time and time again, gaining easy points for their enemies. Everybody Snipes *This type of match starts when one or more persons choose to be a sniper class, resulting in many other players following suit and selecting sniper classes as well, either to counter the original snipers, or to try to imitate his success. One can tell this has occurred when they begin to hear sniper shots relatively frequently. *This usually happens on Derail or Afghan, causing rather stagnant gameplay, or making gameplay frustrating since some players will repetitively try to surprise a well-established sniper and end up getting killed. *Runner and stealth classes are often effective counters, although some players forget that although they may be stealthier due to Perks, they are not always as good at hiding as they think they are. *Unless in Hardcore, the Killcam makes sniping somewhat ineffective since players can see where the sniper shot them from. A good tactic is to either always stay zoomed in with the scope (making it harder to figure out where the sniper is) or to constantly move around the map to different vantage points. Everybody Noob-tubes *This type of gameplay begins in the same way as the sniper version, where one or more players start off relying on their undermounted Grenade Launcher, sometimes with Scavenger. Sooner or later many other players begin using their grenade launchers as well. *This can be more frustrating to experienced players, since they'll often see themselves killed in the Killcam as a result of guesswork instead of skill. *One good way of countering this is with a Knifing class, since running makes it harder to hit with the grenade launcher, and if one manages to get close to an enemy, the grenade will also not go off. *Another counter is to move to more distanced classes, or to get to higher elevations. This is because arcing the grenade longer distances or up to higher locations is more difficult for less skilled players. Miscellaneous *Matches involving a skilled or spread-out enemy team will appear to be the most chaotic, since players will not have an opportunity to settle down into a particular style of play. *Players will always spawn near their allies. This is most noticeable in camping situations, since players will repeatedly spawn near a camping ally when killed. Additionally, when a player spawns far from an area that their team was previously holding, it is likely an indication that the area has been taken over by the other team. *An individual player's '''kill-to-death 'spread' '''plays a major role in Team Deathmatch. Players often fail to recognize this, since in most other game modes it does not matter how many times a player dies. For example, if a player achieves 8 kills in a match but dies 20 times, they will have contributed 1200 points to the enemy. Players should not always focus on achieving high kills or low deaths so much as they should focus on achieving a positive kill-to-death ratio. If all players on a team have a positive kill-to-death spread, it is logically impossible for the other team to have won, except maybe in the rare event of a tactical nuke. *Obtaining the Tactical Nuke killstreak in Team Deathmatch is somewhat difficult, since there are less enemy players in the match for a person to kill, especially before the score limit is reached by either team. In a deathmatch situation, Tactical Nukes are much easier to achieve in Ground War. Category:Game Terms Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Tactics